regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Homeward Bound Episode 09
Recap The Upper Bridge Upon the long Demon Bridge are two army fighting the other army on the bridge. The party (Kel William Marshal, Grimes, Zarrah & her 6 Gnoll Youths, Nimrod & Mogwog) is hiding behind the Reserves of one of the Demon Armies. The bridge appears to be miles long and made of bone plates fused together. Zarrah casts eternalness on the Gnoll Youth then party party start to sneak across. As the party start to move, Matrigal in the sky also starts to move, this time off the side of the bridge. The Demons take this as a signal, and all the reserve demons charge forward into battle. After the party move 700 feet across the bridge, another patrol of Demons starts to come up the tower behind them. The party push onward and reach the back line of the Demons. Grimes assassinates a Lensman Demon. William kills a Shrieker. Zarrah casts hold person, stopping 3 demons. The Gnoll Youths and the Kobolds break rank and charge the demons. The party keep fighting. by Matthew Burger ]] :Commander Demon: Humanoid. Tall and Slender with Blueish-Purple Skin. High cheekbones and a very long jaw/mouth. Small plates of bone extend upward from joints, protecting them and the flesh above them. Wears darkly dyed cloth of woven hair that drapes in long stretches. These beings have long white hair that extend from the backside of their head. The Commander Demon throws a small fireball at Grimes and the Gnolls and himself, takeing out a Gnoll. Thungs decent on the party. Zarrah goes back to heal up the injured Gnoll. Zarrah then backs up Kel William. The party fight off the demons around the Commander Demon. The Commander Demon orders the Demons at the tower behind them to help. Grimes demands the Commander Demon stand down, but the Commander Demon taunts Grimes that he will eat him. The Rear Demons kill 2 Gnoll Youths. Kel William kills the Commander Demon, and shows his head to the crowd. Several demons hesitate at this sight. Zarrah, Mogwog and most of the Gnoll Youths are killed, Nimrod is knocked unconcious. Grimes and William try to take control of the demons, but the demons just laugh at them. Grimes picks up Nimrod and climbs to the outside of the bridge, William follows after with a Gnoll. The party shimmy along the edge of the bridge, but a Lurker pops out and kills the last Gnoll. William and Grimes kill the lurker. Grimes uses the gem of true seeing to look around and spots another Lurker in the distance, so kills it from a far with his crossbow. THen a Warrior Demon climbs over and slowly follows after the party, but Grimes hits them as well, causing the Warrior Demon to lose his grip and fall of the bridge. Grimes, William and the Unconcious Nimrod slowly make their way down the bridge. After some distance they arrive at the far end. Grimes spies a tower with a magical portal inside and 2 lurkers outside. With nothing in their way, hand in hand, Grimes and William step into the portal. The Demon's Shadow Plane :You find yourself on a large rock, maybe 30 feet long, 8-12 feet wide. It is rough shaped and oblong. It isn't flat on the surface but is craggy, with the portal nestled in a small canyon. The platform you are on is connected via a bridge to another platform in front of you, which is when you realise you are suspended above the mouth of a volcano. The platform you are standing on is floating and there are 2 large chains, one on either end of it, holding it in place and anchoring it to the base of the volcano. Everything here is in grey-scale, there are no stars in the sky. You can see, but not see well, everything is dimly lit. While it is better lit than the demon plane, there is no more color involved. You cannot see the light from the volcano below, but you can feel the heat rising up around you. Over the bridge there seems to be a path trailing away. They arrive in the Shadow Realm of the Demon Plane. The sky is grey scale, and there are no shadows, and everything is dimly lit. The party spot the demonic guard at this end of the portal on the next island, a Gate Breaker, a Commander, a Craftsman, a Shrieker, 3 Lensmen, 2 Warriors. The Gate Breaker spots the party and charges across the bridge. Grimes throws his dagger at the demon to stun it. William takes point and Grimes keeps shooting it from far. 2 warrior demon also closes in. Grimes moves up to support William and kicks a Warrior Demon into the volcano bellow. William pushes the other warrior demon off as well. A Commander Demon moves up, but is blocked by the Gate Breaker. Williams and Grimes then take down the Commander. They then finish off the stunned Demon. They then slay the Shrieker Demon. Only the 3 Lensman remains. The Lensmen starts to walk away. Grimes takes shots at the retreating Lensmen, but it escapes. The party rest for an hour when a Beholder comes though the portal. The party hide from it, then the Beholder returns. The party decide to destroy the portal. Grimes uses his anti-magic gloves to deactivate the portal temporarily. The party try to destroy the portal after that, but don't have the tools to do it. The party rest beside the portal, with Grimes holding into the portal. After some hours Nimrod wakes up and Grimes breaks the bad news to him. Grimes then notices that the mutations on Nimrod & Williams seem to be more permiment. After 10 hours a group of 16 Warrior Demons with a Task Master start to march up the path up the volcano. The party hide and lets the demons go past. Experience 37,000 Combat Exp 50,000 Escaping Demon Homeworld *Grimes levels to level 12 **Max HP 49 to 52 **Learns Blindfighting *William levels to level 10 **Max HP from 53 to 55 Category:Homeward Bound Episodes